Like a blossom
by Looop
Summary: Según Koushiro, Mimi había pasado de ser una semilla, a convertirse en una hermosa flor en todo su esplendor.


¡Hola!, mucho gusto y te doy la bienvenida a mi primera viñeta. Tengo tiempo leyendo fanfiction y sé la dinámica, pero tras largo tiempo ahora tengo una cuenta y he decidido que la primera viñeta será sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta: Koumi. Porque realmente me encanta la interacción de ambos y examinar los pequeños detalles.

Así que espero y lo disfruten y me cuenten si ven alguna falta de ortografía que deba corregir, ¡besos!

* * *

||| **Like a blossom** |||

 **Koushiro había conocido a Mimi a la edad de diez años.**

Y en esa edad, se había dado cuenta que la niña de largos cabellos castaños era una pequeña semilla que buscaba un lugar correcto donde florecer. Pero lamentablemente la semilla en lugar de buscar un jardín grande donde pudiera destacar, se quedó al lado del niño que no gustaba de los rayos solares, sino de quedarse bien quieto con su computador.

Mimi hablaba mucho, pero él no la callaba, su voz era reconfortante (aunque nunca le pusiera la debida atención) y suave. Nada comparada con la de sus compañeros de clases: de timbre alto y toscas.

Pero la semilla que era Mimi no había comenzado a darse a conocer sino, hasta ese Agosto en el que habían viajado al Digimundo. La semilla había encontrado el jardín correcto donde debía crecer y dejar su tallo salir. Koushiro lo notó, poco a poco, como la semilla había dejado de pedir atención y mimos, para ser ella quien se moviera sola. Para ser ella la única persona que se diera fuerzas.

Y el tallo creció (le extrañaría mucho a Koushiro que este no lo hubiera hecho) cuando el viaje al Digimundo acabó. Cuando Palmón, la amiga y compañera de Mimi, había ido a despedirla.

Lamentablemente un año después, Koushiro se había perdido el brote de pétalos de su amiga cuando entre lágrimas, ella les contaba a todos que se iría a vivir a América. Gracias a esa despedida los pétalos no salieron a los ojos de Koushiro, y en su lugar, el tallo perdió el camino. Era como si volviera a ver aquella semilla, la misma que había conocido antes de todo el viaje hacia el Digimundo.

 **Mimi Tachikawa se había ido de Odaiba por largos cinco años.**

Sorpresivamente para todos en esos largos años, la muchacha seguía en contacto con sus amigos, pero más, con aquel chico que la había visto convertirse de una semilla, a un bonito botón. Porque aunque Koushiro no estuviese presente con ella, por las video llamadas que se hacían él podía ver lo mucho que su amiga había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo.

En efecto Mimi era tan bonita como el botón de una flor a punto de sacar sus primeros pétalos. Y él, se había perdido aquella evolución. Pero no fue hasta que aquel incidente con los Kuwagamon infectados sucedió, que Koushiro volvió a ver en persona a Mimi Tachikawa.

 **Ahora tenían dieciséis años, él seguía siendo el chico del computador y ella, era una flor en todo su esplendor.**

Porque ver como con solo una sonrisa había logrado deshacer ese aire denso entre los originales niños elegidos tras la batalla, era digno de aplaudir, cómo Mimi Tachikawa subió los ánimos de los digimon con unos cuantos dulces fue un cuadro alegre de admirar.

" _¿Acaso me he puesto tan bonita que ni me puedes ver?"_

Más que bonita Mimi había florecido por completo, y Koushiro no era un tonto como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que habían comenzado a nacer tras largos años en contacto con ella. Pero no fue hasta ahora, que Koushiro sentiría aquella atracción por Mimi. Porque ambos tenían ya un expediente, habían sido amigos por largos años.

No era de sorprenderse que Koushiro, había terminado teniendo un enamoramiento en la portadora del emblema brillante verde pese a las pocas veces que se veían en persona. Él se había encantado de ella gracias a los correos, llamadas, cartas, y todo lo demás que los mantenía en contacto. No había confusión en lo absoluto por esos sentimientos, ni negación por su parte. A Koushiro le gustaba y mucho la flor en la que se había convertido Mimi Tachikawa. Porque si desde que fue una semilla le había llamado la atención, era obvio que con sus pétalos ya extendidos iba a quedar más que cautivado.

Koushiro Izumi estaba más que contento de que aquel día cuando tenían sus diez años de edad, Mimi Tachikawa decidiera no buscar un enorme jardín para crecer y en su lugar, prefiriera florecer al lado de aquel niño que no salía a sentir los rayos del sol para quedarse solo con su computador.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

||| **Looop** |||


End file.
